The Dream's Eye
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Corey and Laney are bored and has nothing to do with Kin and Kon out with their family. They can't take their mind of each other's eyes and has a little bit of fun. How will it go? CoreyxLaney One-Shot. Plz vote on my poll.


In the Riffin garage was a blue haired boy and a red-haired girl, they were both called Corey Riffin and Laney Penn. They were both in the garage being bored out of their misery because of Kin and Kon had gone out for dinner with their family while Laney and Corey was heard sighing. "So Core, what do you want to do?" The bass player said. "I don't know Lanes, we better think of something before we die of boredom." Corey said in a grumpy tone as Laney started laughing. Corey smiled because of how cute Laney laughs. "Ok, how about a movie." Laney suggested after she stopped laughing. "Sure Lanes, just to get out off boringville." Corey said. "What movie do you want to watch." Corey wrapped his shoulder's around Laney, while Laney was smiling. "Corey this is your house, you can choose the movie." Laney told her best friend. "But Lanes you're a girl, so ladies get to choose." Corey insisted while Laney was blushing a bit of red on her cheeks. "T-t-hanks Core." Laney had stuttered nervously because her face was near Corey's. She was too distracted by Corey's blue eyes which made her love-struck. "Um Lanes, are you ok." Corey put his hand in front of Laney's face but was too distracted by Corey's eyes. "Ok then." Corey had slightly stepped back by Laney's creepiness.

Corey and Laney was watching a movie called Scream. **(AN: Don't Own)** While watching the movie, Corey couldn't stop looking at Laney's deep green eyes, reflecting the t.v. Corey had faked yawned and had wrapped his arm around Laney's shoulder. Laney had blushed dark red and had started to flirt with Corey. She had started stroking his blue hair making Corey blush like a dork. "Do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes." Laney used flirting lines as Corey kept blushing more red, so he had intertwined his fingers with Laney's. She couldn't stop blushing of what Corey's doing. "You need to stop being so adorable." Corey flirted with her more as she pretended to be cold. "C-c-core I'm c-cold." Laney's teeth started to be really loud. Corey had brought Laney to his chest and rested her head on his chest. "Wow Core, have you been working out?" Laney was touching Corey's chest. "Uuhuhu not really." Corey was blushing like Laney's hair. "Have I ever told you that your eyes are like emeralds, no much more beautiful than emeralds." Corey complimented about Laney's eyes ,as he went completely dumbstruck.

"Core is it alright if I use your toilet for a minute please." Corey nodded while Laney was walking as Corey tripped over the wires and accidentally fell on top of Laney kissing her, while they both enjoyed the kiss as Laney wrapped her arms around Corey's neck. Two minutes later, they had separated from there kiss looking red and sweating. "Wow that was..." Laney was about to finish her sentence when Corey said the last word Laney was going to say. "Amazing!" Corey finished Laney's sentence. "Wow we kissed for longer than we thought." Corey scratched his neck after what he said. "Yh Core but..." Corey hushed Laney by kissing her on the lips. "I know Laney, you want to be more than friends." Corey interfered on Laney's sentence again. "Yh h-how did you know?" Laney asked confusingly. "I can read your mind Lanes like I knew that you liked the Riffmister this whole time." Corey explained as Laney gave a shocked face. "So you weren't oblivious, how could you not tell me Core!" Laney told Corey. "I was just waiting for the right time." Corey lied on his back before Laney punched him in the arm. "Your such a dork but I love you." Laney hugged him. "I'm your dork though, and I also love you too." Laney and Corey kissed after Kin and Kon came in the garage and took pictures of them kissing and sent it all over Bleater (Twitter).

The End

**AN: Hey Hey Hey Grojbandians. Wassup! It's been a while since I uploaded a Corney one-shot. I hope you enjoyed this and also if you had read Hiding The Hurt, I am considering a sequel. If you haven't read it, I hope you get the chance to read it. :) Bye Guys.**


End file.
